


Coming Home To You

by Anonymous



Series: dom's drabbles [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Married Couple, Platonic Cuddling, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i also wrote this to cleanse my sins, i love them so much it hurts, seriously i just want them to be HAPPY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “You should be sorry, I’m a very busy man.” Tony teased Stephen. “I had to fall asleep all alone. Bed’s not warm at all, you know.”





	Coming Home To You

**Author's Note:**

> disgusting, age-appropriate fluff for [cay](https://twitter.com/speckIedband) and [soph](https://twitter.com/astraIoki)
> 
> not proofread, mistakes are mine and mine alone. comments are much appreciated <3

Tony blinked his eyes open slowly, shaking off the last dredges of sleep as he focused on getting up. He stretched his arms, his body still heavy and slow. He wasn’t sure what had woken him—well, not until he heard Stephen spit a curse loudly. And then stub his toe. And then curse again. 

He shook his head and pushed down a sigh of annoyance at being woken up during a nice dream, but he couldn’t bring himself to be all that upset. With Stephen being the Sorcerer Supreme and Tony’s work at Stark Industries, it was rare for the two to even sleep together. But after they had gotten married, Tony and Stephen had tried their hardest to make sure they spent every night in bed together.

He had gotten so used to have Stephen lay with him at night, especially after their honeymoon, that it was hard for Tony to fall asleep without him. It always took him ages, and he never slept well, so he wasn’t going to complain about Stephen coming to bed, no matter the time.

“Hey, come here,” Tony mumbled, his voice was still thick and rough with sleep. He had no idea how late—or early—it was, but there was no light streaming in from the windows across the room.

He pushed himself up onto his elbows, blinking through the darkness as his eyes adjusted. He made grabby hands, a smile curving over his lips when Stephen’s laugh echoed through the room. Tony watched as Stephen stripped out of his shirt, leaving himself with his soft, grey sweatpants as he walked towards him.

“Enough of that, come to bed already,” Tony said, and he knew just how needy he sounded, but he knew Stephen wouldn’t care.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you up?” Stephen asked tenderly that only Tony could hear, and Tony nodded slowly. Stephen lifted the covers so he could slide beside him.

Stephen crawled onto the mattress, settling comfortably onto his back, before he pulled Tony beside him. Tony laughed, wiggling until he was snuggly embracing Stephen, head pillowed on his shoulders. He dug his chin into Stephen’s chest and got comfortable.

“Hi,” Stephen said, wrapping his arms around Tony in a hug, settling his hands over Tony’s back and slowly tracing random lines on his skin.

“Hey,” Tony breathed, straining his neck to kiss Stephen’s neck, then another and another. He brought his hand up to play with Stephen’s hair, combing his fingers through the stark greys that were threading along his temple. “Where were you?”

“I escaped from being eaten by the damned souls in Satana’s Kitchen. I’m sorry I was so late,” Stephen told him like it was something normal. _A day in the life of a Sorcerer Supreme,_ Tony thought. He knew they were both too exhausted to do anything, but the cuddling was nice, Stephen’s hand warm and familiar. Stephen hummed in approval when Tony gently squeezed in assurance, and he pressed a kiss to Stephen’s chest.

“You should be sorry, I’m a very busy man.” Tony teased Stephen. “I had to fall asleep all alone. Bed’s not warm at all, you know.”

“I’m sorry,” Stephen said, and he sounded like he meant it. Tony understood. After all, protecting Earth from aliens (and now literally Hell), is no easy feat at all. He couldn’t stop Stephen from repeatedly sacrificing himself for the greater good, but who is he to judge? He would always worry for Stephen and Tony knew Stephen worries for him too.

“It’s okay, you’re here now. You’re safe,” Tony said, breathing in the smell of Stephen, of his husband, as he stared at Stephen’s face in the dark. They were so much younger when they first met, but he was just as breathtaking.

“I love you,” Tony told him, his voice cracking just a little from the overwhelming emotions.

“I love you too, forever,” Stephen told him deeply, nothing more than a whisper, and Tony fell asleep to the feeling of Stephen’s lips gently caressing against his forehead.


End file.
